


Will You Hold My Hand?

by pacifyharry



Series: (Not Just) A Casual Fuck [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Top Liam, Vulnerable Zayn, based of Stay with Me by Sam Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyharry/pseuds/pacifyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual sex is always a bit of fun... Until someone catches feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Hold My Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Wattpad prompt I received.

**Zayn can I come over tonight? I need a little stress relief ;)**

Zayn read the text from Liam over and over and over again, he was trying to give the words a meaning, to make them seem deeper, wishing the text had meant 'Zayn can I come over tonight? I need you, I want to be with you.'

But it didn't mean that, it didn't even mean that in anyway, it was not even close. It meant, 'Zayn can I come over tonight? I need a good meaningless fuck to take my mind off things.'

Zayn sighed, he knew Liam shouldn't make him feel so down, he was the one who agreed to do this whole no-strings-attached relationship. He didn't have a right to want more from the younger lad. But he did, oh god he needed so much more than a mindless fuck every so often. He wanted Liam to hold him, he wanted Liam to take him on cliché dates around town. He _needed_ it.

**_Sure thing, come sometime after eight._ **

Liam didn't reply to Zayn's response, but then, Zayn didn't expect him to.

.

"Thank you for this." Liam panted, he had Zayn pressed up against his bedroom wall. Zayn only grunted out a response, Liam had not even been here five minutes, he wasn't interested in how Zayn was or what he'd been up to. He just wanted the sex.

_'These nights never go to plan. I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?'_

Zayn's right hand was desperately gripping the front of Liam's shirt while his left was lost somewhere in his soft brown hair. He let out a quiet moan, his head falling back against the wall as Liam's lips trailed along his jawline, down his neck, until they hit the collar of his black t-shirt.

"Off." Liam groaned. Zayn slowly let go of Liam's shirt and lifted both arms above his head, his shirt being swiftly removed by someone who'd obviously had a lot of practice and thrown carelessly to the floor. Liam ran his hands down Zayn's exposed torso, grunting in approval as he ran his fingers gently over Zayn's new, still wrapped tattoo. Liam didn't comment on it though. Liam didn't ask when he got it done, what it was, or what it meant. He didn't care. He then pulled his own shirt off and attached his lips back to Zayn's.

Zayn squeezed one of Liam's biceps, a desperate whimper escaping his mouth, he then wrapped both arms around Liam's neck, and jumped. Liam anticipated the action, and was swift to catch Zayn gripping his bum tightly. Their lips never once detaching.

Zayn tried not to think too much, to just enjoy what Liam was giving to him. Zayn hated the way all of this happened, at first he thought he'd be able to handle it 'just sex, no strings attached' they had both agreed on it, and Zayn knew that he could back out of it any time if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He craved to be close to Liam and this seemed to be the only way he could attain Liam's attention.

_'Deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt.'_

Before Zayn had fully registered what was going on, Liam was placing him down on the bed. It wasn't rough, it was soft and gentle like he was placing down a new born baby. It felt like he cared.

Liam pulled his lips away from Zayn's and straddled the elder lad; grinding his rapidly hardening member against Zayn's, a soft moan escaping his perfect pink lips and Zayn bucked his hips up towards Liam. He needed the contact.

He needed Liam.

Liam's hands began fumbling with the button on the front of Zayn's jeans, but it was hard for him to undo it with the tan lad thriving underneath him, desperately grabbling at his wrists.

"Liam," He moaned out, "Fuck I need you so bad."

The statement had two meanings, but Liam didn't know that. Liam thought Zayn was begging for sex, and he was, but he was also begging to be cared about, to be loved.

Liam slid himself off the bed, grabbing Zayn's ankles, he pulled him towards himself and slowly, agonisingly slowly, he pulled Zayn's pants down his legs, dropping them at his feet. Zayn, wearing only his boxers, sat up and gently undid Liam's belt, looking up into the younger lad's eyes for permission, and when he got it, Zayn threw the belt to the floor and, in one swift motion he yanked Liam's pants down to his ankles.

Liam placed a hand on Zayn's chest and pushed him back so that he was laying on his back, he wriggled fully out of his pants as he climbed back on top of Zayn's body, appreciating the intimacy they shared in that moment. Zayn's wide eyes baring into Liam's in an almost heart breaking way. Liam didn't miss the vulnerability that Zayn held, but he chose to ignore it. Lust controlling his actions.

Zayn's hands reached up, and starting with the shoulders, they slowly caressed Liam's upper body, stopping at the waistline of his boxers. Liam seized both of Zayn's wrists in one hand, and very quickly had them pinned to the bed above Zayn's head. With his right hand next to Zayn's neck, holding him up, he roughly attached his lips to Zayn's.

_'This ain't love it's clear to see.'_

Zayn kissed back, all of his emotions unloading into this kiss, his tongue making room in his mouth for Liam's to enter. It was all growing to be too much and he wanted Liam just cut all of this crap and just touch him, to fuck him and then leave just like every other time they hooked up.

"P-Please, Liam." He begged, turning his head away from Liam's mouth, "Touch m-me."

Liam smirked ever so slightly, he released Zayn's wrists, his hands playing with the hem of Zayn's boxers for only the briefest of moments, before pulling them off in one quick motion. And Zayn, for only the briefest of moments felt exposed, out of place and self-conscious. That is until Liam's soft hand was gently stroking him, then he was firmly holding him and Zayn arched his back, letting out a loud moan.

He needed this.

He did.

Liam pressed a kiss just above Zayn pubic line, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin of Zayn's lower stomach and Zayn felt tears spring to his eyes, he needed Liam to hurry. He didn't like it when Liam went slow like this, creating the false illusion that he _cared_ for Zayn, that Zayn meant more than just sex to him. He preferred when Liam was quick, roughly fucking him against the wall, on the kitchen counter. Anywhere.

"G-Get on with it." Zayn hands were reaching out then, wrapping around the hand that Liam had around his dick, and forcing him to move, to pleasure him until Liam slapped his hands away.

Liam's boxers were on the floor now.

Zayn's heart was racing.

Liam threw one of Zayn's legs over his shoulder and lined himself up. He didn't prep, he didn't ask if Zayn was ready because he already knew. They'd been through all of this before.

Zayn didn't want to waste any more time. Zayn was ready.

Zayn needed to get over himself. He needed to not feel so attached to Liam. Zayn thought Liam needed to care about him more. Zayn thought Liam needed to at least pretend to care about what was going on in Zayn's life.

Liam pushed himself inside Zayn, filling him up. Zayn's eyes squeezed shut, and he let out a gasp of pain, of pleasure, of raw emotion.

Liam looked expectantly down at Zayn, and Zayn, with his eyes still teary and closed nodded.

Liam began to move, his own moans of pleasure mixing with Zayn's until he could no longer appreciate the sounds Zayn made, because it had just become noise. And so he picked up the pace, jacking Zayn off as he did so.

Zayn's face was a picture of pleasure and Liam thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Liam enjoyed watching Zayn's hands tightly grasping the sheets, he loved the way Zayn's back arced up from the bed.

This was the part that Zayn liked the most, the part where all of his thoughts were pushed aside, all of his worries, and emotions didn't matter anymore because he was too consumed with the blinding pleasure he felt. It was like a blindfold had been placed over his eyes and a gag in his thought, silencing them for once.

Zayn could feel himself coming undone, "L-Liam... I- I'm..."

Liam leaned down, softly pressing his lips to Zayn's collar bone, "Cum for me." He purred.

And Zayn did.

He let himself go with one, final scream of Liam's name he released; his body relaxing almost instantly.

Liam let go only seconds later, the very sight of Zayn, wrecked and sweaty pushing him over the edge, he pulled himself out of Zayn before releasing his load, messing up the duvet.

Liam lay down next to Zayn, his hand finding Zayn's and his fingers entwining with Zayn's trembling ones. They were breathing heavily and Zayn thought, 'hold on, this is new'. Liam had never, not once held Zayn's hand.

Zayn couldn't stop the small smile from breaking across his face. He was exhausted and sweaty, but as long as Liam was laying here with him, he didn't want to move.

Slowly Zayn's eyes fluttered shut and a minute or two later, he felt Liam move. Liam was sitting up and Zayn knew this would happen. How dare he let himself feel happy, content. One day, Zayn knew he had to speak to Liam about this.

But that day was not today.

Zayn opened his eyes and slowly pushed his body up so that he was sitting next to Liam.

Liam turned to look at Zayn, a smile on his face. He moved his body slightly and softly kissed Zayn's lips in that way that simultaneously made Zayn want to smile out of happiness, and cry out of utter frustration.

Zayn kissed Liam back, his free hand moving to cup Liam's cheek, and he knew he was putting too much emotion into this; but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, Liam smiled again, "Thanks for this babe." He said.

Liam let go of Zayn's hand.

Liam stood up and began to dress, throwing Zayn's boxers at him as he did so.

"You don't have to get up, I can see myself out."

Liam left Zayn's bedroom.

Liam left Zayn's home.

Liam left Zayn alone.

Zayn hated himself for being disappointed. This needed to end soon, Zayn needed to look after himself, he knew he did.

Zayn physically and emotionally didn't have the energy to change his sheets, so he pulled his boxers on, grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard, and curled up on the couch.

_'But darling, stay with me.'_


End file.
